Horse of a different color
by nicodiver
Summary: John and Sherlock are called in to work a particularly troubling case. While at the scene Sherlock passes out and comes down with a serious fever, however all is not as it appears.


**A/N: As always, I want to thank the most nicest and sweetest person here on, Hughesish, for helping me with my English and just for being there for me. Ilu so much! I also want to thank myself for being incredible *pats my head* And last but not least, I want to thank my friend Wellington for helping me with the plot. I hope all of you Sherlockians will like this and please, don't forget to review! :) Reviews are always welcome!**

* * *

><p>"John, are you coming?" Sherlock asked, standing at the doorway. John turned his gaze to the taller man and nodded. "Yes, I'm just going to finish this blog entry and finish up my tea." John said hastily as he drank the last of his tea and shut down the computer. Sherlock rolled his eyes and impatiently drummed his foot on the floor, looking at his flatmate. "Please hurry." he sighed and John nodded. "Yes, yes, why are you so anxious?" John asked and put on his jacket and shoes. "I just want to get out and get to the case." Sherlock said and looked like an overly excited child.<p>

"We will get there." John said and together, they went out to the main street and caught a cab.

_Buzz buzz_

Sherlock looked at his phone and saw that Lestrade was calling him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Are you coming yet? We seriously need your help." Lestrade answered in a stressed voice and Sherlock sighed a little.

"Yes, we are on our way. Doctor Watson here was a little slow getting ready." he said and smirked at John. John sighed and shook his head, then looked out of the window.

"Good." the inspector said simply, and the call was over.

"Slow getting ready? You were the one that was sitting on the couch, in your dressing gown and sulking before suddenly bursting out all bubbly, running around in the flat, looking for clean clothes." John pouted and stared at Sherlock with a disappointed face.

"I'm just joking with you John, don't give me that angry face." Sherlock said and smiled slightly which made John smile back.

"_His smile always makes me smile."_ John thought and looked out of the window again. He could feel Sherlock's eyes resting on his neck but he let the man be.

After a couple of minutes, the two men arrived at the crime scene. Sherlock strode in as usual, with his coat swishing behind him as he went. He really did like that about his coat, though he'd never admit it. John rolled his eyes when he noticed how Sherlock took pleasure in his coat swinging behind him. Donovan suddenly stood in the way for Sherlock, making him frown in annoyance.  
>"Yes Donovan?" he questioned darkly and John could see how his eyes changed as he began deducing. "Hi freak. You here again? You know we don't like you here." she said with a voice made of poison and Sherlock just snorted and pushed her out of the way. John followed after as usual and stopped again, just to see that Sherlock had been stopped again, by Anderson this time. "What do you want Anderson?" Sherlock growled, his emotions raising to a pitch. John wanted him to cool down before something ugly happened.<p>

"I just want to let you know that no one likes you." he said and moved out of the detective's way. Sherlock closed his eyes, snorted and shook his head before continuing to stride into the crime scene where Lestrade was waiting. John followed him without saying a word, even though he wanted to. They arrived at the scene and Lestrade greeted them.

"Well... Hello." he said quite awkwardly and gave them a tiny smile.

"Hello." John replied, Sherlock didn't take any notice.

"I'm glad you arrived in time, this case is... the weirdest case I ever had." Lestrade said with a frown and Sherlock looked at him closely.  
>"Lead me there." he said and Lestrade nodded. The men walked for about 10 minutes before arriving to the "real" crime scene. The first thing that John noticed was the overwhelming and putrid smell of blood and rotten flesh. John started feeling sick and covered his nose with his arm sleeve to prevent himself from vomiting. Sherlock did the same but far more discreetly and with a handkerchief. For a moment he just stared at the ground. Before them, right on the ground laid a dead man beside a beheaded horse in a pool of blood and vomit. The horses head covered the man's head, so that it looked as though the man had a horse's head. Flies crawled in and out of the horses eyes and nose. John turned away from the horrifying image, Sherlock wrinkled his nose in disgust and looked away.<br>"I know... This is gross and disturbing but we need to solve what has happened." Lestrade said with a thick voice and Sherlock looked at him.

"You need my help to solve a slaughter? I suggest you call someone else." Sherlock snarled and shook his head in disagreement. "I won't do this." he said and turned around to walk away but John gripped his arm, stopping him.  
>"No, Sherlock. Something terrible has happened to this horse and man, and in my opinion, I think we should try to focus and solve this, however gross it is." he declared and Sherlock could see how the stern soldier had awakened in John. Lestrade was just standing and looking at them, unsure if he should stop Sherlock or not. Sherlock thought for a second and nodded. "Okay then." he said shortly and took out his magnifying glass out of his pocket. He knelt next to the man and looked closer at his body, then going over to the horse body and inspected it. John did the same and looked at the man's hands, seeing if they could tell a clue about what had happened but neither of the men could find anything. Lestrade was standing next to them and waiting anxiously.<p>

"Are you finding anything?" he asked with a worried voice and Sherlock shook his curly head. "No. Nothing yet." he said. Sherlock looked at the horse body once again, putting on plastic gloves before touching the body. As soon as his hands touched the horse's fur, he felt like he had been electrocuted. A stinging pain exploded in his hands and he drew himself away from the horse, soiling his clothes with the vomit and blood from the dead bodies. "Sherlock, you okay?" John asked and looked at the taller man. Sherlock gave him a frightened look, a look that John had never seen before. "I-I'm alright." he said and his face turned white before he passed out. John let out a scream and caught him before he fell to the ground. Lestrade looked on in shock but he soon recovered and helped John carry Sherlock to his police car.

A few hours passed before John could hear Sherlock's ordinary noises upstairs. He got up from the sofa and went up the stairs, to see if Sherlock was feeling better or if he was just sleepwalking again. He knocked on the door before going in.

Sherlock was lying on the bed in what seemed to be an uncomfortable position, his curls glued to his forehead by sweat and with an almost glowing face with red.  
>"Oh my god Sherlock!" John exclaimed and went over to his friend.<p>

Sherlock just stared blankly at him and he seemed to try and move his arms and legs but he couldn't. John feared the worst.

"Sherlock how are you? Can you speak? Try to say something!" John said and sat down in front of Sherlock and put the man's head between his hands.

Sherlock opened his mouth and John could see that he really tried to speak but no words came out from the taller man's mouth. John bit his lip and tried to focus. What could possibly had made Sherlock this sick?  
>"I'm guessing you have some sort of a fever illness, I can't put my finger on it yet but I will make you feel better, alright?" John said with a calmer voice and he could feel Sherlock relax somewhat. "I will go down and make some tea and give you some fever reducing tablets." John said and smiled before leaving his friend.<p>

_It feels like I'm dying. _- SH

_I doubt that. - _MH

_It does. I don't know what's wrong with me. - _SH  
><em>Just take it easy, I'm watching you.<em> - MH

John hurried with making tea and took some blankets from the sofa and hurried his way up the stairs. He put the quilt and the blankets over Sherlock's feverhot body and put the cup of tea on the bedside table along with the tablets and a glass of cool water. He went to the bathroom and came back to Sherlock with a thermometer in his hand. "Put this in your mouth and let it stay there for about 10 minutes and text me or whatever when the time has passed." John said and Sherlock nodded for an answer. John gave him a tiny smile and then walked down the stairs. 10 minutes passed and John looked at his screen, seeing a text from Sherlock saying:

_Ready. - _SH

John nodded with satisfaction and went up to his ill friend. Sherlock looked at him when he came in the room and handed the thermometer with a shaking hand. John took the thermometer and stared at it. 42ºC . John got startled by this high number and stared at the thermometer before he turned his gaze to Sherlock.  
>"I need you to get to the hospital Sherlock, your fever is too high, you might die." John directed as he tried to sound as calm as possible, but it was hard for him, he didn't want his only friend to die.<br>"Don't... want... hospital..." Sherlock croaked and put his head under one of his pillows. "Yes you do, you will die otherwise!" John said determined and threw away the blankets before pulled him out of the bed. Sherlock wailed loudly like a little child and managed to knock John away. "Sherlock!" John hissed but Sherlock didn't care, he drew up the blankets from the floor and dug himself in the bed like a mole. John sighed at the younger man's behaviour. "Okay. You'd prefer to die rather than go to the hospital and get healthy? I can't cure you on my own." John said with desperation in his voice and looked at Sherlock who had his curly head buried beneath his pillows. After some time, John could hear a muffles "yes." He rolled his eyes in disappointment and worry but there was really nothing he could do. "Okay then, since you are such a reluctant child, I will please you with saying that we aren't going to the hospital, BUT!" John began and raised his finger at the end of the sentence. "You NEED to swallow those tablets, or else I will force you to, and you know what I'm capable of." he said and Sherlock sure could remember what John was capable of after that wrestling incident... Sherlock lifted away the pillow that covered his head and took the two tablets with a sip of the water, then put the pillow over his head again. John sighed and shook his head. "Just text me, call me or whatever if you feel need for my help, and _please _do it, I beg you. Because... I don't want you to die." John said more to himself than to Sherlock beforeleaving the man alone for the night.

The next morning John woke up quite early. He looked at his bedside clock and saw that it was only 4 AM. He rubbed his eyes and yawned while checking his phone. He hadn't got any texts from Sherlock. He decided to go upstairs and check how the man was doing. John dressed himself in his jumper-like dressing gown and rabbit slippers (which he had received from Harry and didn't dare to throw away). He opened the door to the consulting detective's room, only to discover that the detective wasn't inside. John gasped as he saw the whole room in a complete mess. The bed was turned upside-down, the water glass shattered in million pieces all over the floor together with the expensive teacup John had bought for Sherlock in Christmas present, the blankets were all messed up in piles and everything on the bedside table was either destroyed or lying on the floor. John almost fell on his knees but he managed to stay up. He turned his gaze over to the window and saw that it was open, cold wind blowing in the flat from the outside. The first thing John thought was **Moriarty**. But they haven't heard of the psycho in a while now, and John was sure that Sherlock would have said something if he had. John went to the window and looked out to see if there was any clues where Sherlock had went, but there wasn't. He pulled up his phone and called Mycroft.

"Mycroft, your brother has disappeared. He was really sick yesterday and he had a really high fever. I told him to stay in bed and he ate some fever reducing tablets and then went off to sleep and now he is gone! I have no idea where he's and..." John got interrupted by the elder man.  
>"Take it easy John, I know where he is." Mycroft said and John felt a flush of relief wash over him. "You do? Then tell me where he is? How is he? Is he better?" John asked and felt like a worried mother. "He is alright, and... he is here with me. At my house." Mycroft answered and John might have imagined it but he thought he heard a tone of satisfaction in Mycroft's voice, which wouldn't be that weird after all. The elder man did miss his brother a lot so it was normal that he was happy that Sherlock was at his house voluntary. "He is? Why? Or how?" John asked and frowned. "Well... I think the easiest thing to do would be if you just come over here. I will get Athena to pick you up." Mycroft said and the call was ended. John swallowed and frowned. He wondered what on earth had happened to Sherlock. John decided to spruce himself up a bit, he went into the shower and changed his clothes into a black, tight jumper and complimentary dark blue jeans. He brushed his hair and teeth. "<em>I will tidy his room later..."<em> he thought and went out to the street to wait for Anthea to come and get him. A black Lincoln stopped outside Baker Street and John got in.

The car arrived at Mycroft's estate and John got out, drawing the fresh air into his lungs. "Follow me." Athena said and John did what she said. She took him into the big house and showed him where Mycroft was. The elder Holmes sat on the couch in front of a fireplace, Sherlock was nowhere to be found.  
>"Hello John." Mycroft greeted and gave him a stiff smile. "Hello Mycroft." John answered. Mycroft patted the place beside him. "Sit down with me." Mycroft all but ordered, John just did as he said. "John, this will sound quite unreal and weird to you, but everything that I'm going to say is true. Every word." Mycroft said and John nodded, feeling a bit worried. Mycroft cleared his throat before talking. "Yes. Well you recall that Sherlock suffered from a high fever and a sickness you didn't know of yesterday?" Mycroft inquired and looked at John with an inspecting gaze. "I do." John answered shortly. "Yes. The thing is that... Me and my brother. We are, what would you call it..." Mycroft began but got far too soon interrupted by a loud neigh coming out from the slight open window. John raised an eyebrow and raised himself and looked out from the window, much to Mycroft's dismay. A big, dark brown horse with long, lean legs and a long, dark curly mane was standing outside the house in the garden, looking up to John. John frowned like he never had frowned before and looked back at Mycroft with open mouth. Mycroft closed his eyes in great annoyance and pushed down his umbrella in the floor, causing the tree to crack up around the sharp tip of the umbrella. "Just... Go out." Mycroft said and John didn't dare to do anything else. He went out to the garden and he could hear soft clopping coming closer and closer to him. He turned around and saw the horse galloping to him. He almost screamed in fear when the horse almost ran over him but at the last minute, it stopped itself. It was clear now; John hadn't gotten over his fear of horses at all. He stared at the creature and thought it was beautiful but scary all at the same time. He swallowed as the animal came closer and snorted warm air against his face. John looked into the animal's eyes and saw something he recognized. He saw the sharpness of a particular genius in the horse's eyes.<br>"Sh-Sherlock?" he breathed with a voice thick with fear and stared at the large animal in front of him. The horse's head nodded and twitched it ears in a welcoming gesture.

John felt like his whole world was falling apart. Sherlock was an animal? He didn't get it at all. "It is indeed Sherlock." Mycroft said as the man came out from the building. John turned his gaze to the man and stared at him.  
>"I... I don't understand at all." he breathed and he felt the need to sit down. He slumped right down on the ground and the horse snorted warm air in his hair and John chuckled a little since it tickled.<p>

"Me and my brother, the whole Holmes family are in fact shape-shifters." Mycroft said and looked at John to observe his reaction, but the army doctor just looked a little white in his face, nothing more. "U huh." John murmured with a nod and stroked Sherlock's muzzle a little, which made the detective or more to say, horse, to close his eyes in delight. "So, literally, you can transform into animals? Can you transform into more animals than one?" John asked slowly and drawing deep breaths while stroking Sherlock's muzzle more to keep himself from passing out than anything else. "Yes, we can transform into animals, and each one of us has one animal that we can transform into. We can't transform into more than one animal. And Sherlock became ill because he finally reached the mature age of shape-shifting. The mature age varies from family to family. " Mycroft said and smiled at the sight, his brother all delighted while his flatmate patted him. Sherlock waved his long tail a little to brush away some flies. "Okay... So Sherlock is a horse... I guess that suits him quite well... What are you?" he asked Mycroft and looked at the man. Sherlock puffed John's forehead carefully before breathing some warm air into John's ear.

Mycroft smiled wider and nodded. "I will show you." he said and a large curtain of black feathers covered the man, and suddenly, a large raven was standing on the ground, looking at John with the known piercing gaze of Mycroft Holmes. It let out a loud "caaaw!" and flew up in the air and landed on Sherlock's back. Sherlock whinnied softly and ran around in a circle which made Mycroft flap his wings furiously. Sherlock let out a loud whinny that almost sounded like a laugh and Mycroft cawed softly for an answer. John found himself, quite oddly, feeling soothed, watching the two shape-shifting brothers playing together, it was almost normal, almost. Mycroft landed down on the ground and the big curtain of feathers appeared around him again and suddenly, human Mycroft was standing there. "This is how it's." he said with a smile and John smiled back at him. "Yes. Odd, but that's ordinary for the Holmes brothers." he said and chuckled. "It is." Mycroft replied and smiled widely. Sherlock puffed John's forehead again, twitched his ears and scratched his hoof on the ground – like he wanted something. "Yes Sherlock, what do you want?" John asked and raised himself up from the ground, now standing up. Sherlock twitched his ears and flung his large head to his back. "You want me to ride you?" John asked and felt his face become flushed red. Sherlock nodded with his large head and John could see something deep in Sherlock's eyes he never had seen before. "W-well... Sure... I'm dead scared of horses but... You aren't a real horse, or, uhm, you are but... Yeah..." John said with a shrug. Sherlock whinnied and it looked like he was smiling. "I will help you." Mycroft said and helped John to get up on the large horse's back. "Wooow... It sure is... heigh up here!" John exclaimed and looked down at the ground, gripping tightly onto Sherlock's long, curly mane to not fall off. Sherlock neighed happily and Mycroft shape-shifted himself and flew up beside them and cawed at John and his younger brother. "Well then Sherlock..." John said and cleared his throat, holding even tighter to Sherlock's mane. "Let's go then." he said right into Sherlock's long ear and Sherlock started to walk, wanting John to feel safe up on his back. John noticed that he was somewhat unbalanced on the horseback and that he had trouble holding his balance, but with each step that Sherlock took, he found himself feeling more sure and comfortable. Later on, Sherlock started to trot and John was a little bumpy at the beginning but he eventually learned how to find the balance.  
>"This is nice!" John said and Sherlock whinnied softly for an answer, Mycroft flew up in the air and spun around before flying beside them once again then he cawed gently and John could see in the raven's eyes that he was smiling.<p>

"_Would you like to try a gallop?"_ John suddenly heard Sherlock's voice asking inside his mind. John jerked a little and looked down at Sherlock's neck. "You can talk?" he asked with uncertainty and licked his lips. "_This will sound rather ridiculous but it's true and it is what's happening between us right now. If a shape-shifter has connected his heart with a non shape-shifter, the shape-shifter is able to share his inner thoughts with the one he has connected with._" Sherlock's voice echoed inside John's mind and the army doctor found himself smiling widely, not thinking it was silly at all. "Cool." he said and Sherlock whinnied. "_I'm glad you think so._" the consulting horse detective said. "_But, do you want to try a gallop with me? I will take it easy and be careful with you._" Sherlock said and John nodded, stroking Sherlock's neck carefully. "Sure, I will try to hold onto you." he said and laughed smoothly. Sherlock neighed happily and John could feel how Sherlock took larger steps with his long legs and suddenly they were one in a smooth but fast running motion. John felt like he was flying, it felt wonderful and he was sure Sherlock felt the same. Mycroft flew above them, cawing happily and spinning around in the air. Sherlock increased the speed and they flew over the endless sea of green grass.

Sooner or later, Sherlock had to slow down to catch his breath. He slowed down little by little and later on he was walking again, panting a little. John felt like the happiest man in the world, he had never experienced this kind of happiness before. He patted Sherlock's now sweaty neck and Sherlock snorted in delight. Mycroft cawed above them and Sherlock suddenly stood still at the top of a hill. The sun was setting, glowing it last rays at the three odd humans, which made the whole sky and horizon turn orange. John looked at the sun and let out a soft laugh. He felt indescribable happiness flutter around in his whole body and he just wanted to jump around like an impatient child. Mycroft landed on his shoulder and cawed softly before the raven turned it gaze to look at the sunset. Sherlock whinnied and looked back at John, and John could see that they shared the exact feeling of happiness together. John could feel Sherlock's joy flowing through his body and Sherlock could feel the same about John.

"Thank you Sherlock, I haven't felt this happy for... I don't know how many years." John said to his friend and patted his neck once again. "_I'm glad you liked it John._" Sherlock voice said softly inside John's head. John smiled and thought he probably should let Sherlock's back rest a little. He managed to get off his back without much problem, Mycroft was still sitting on his shoulder, and when he landed on the ground Sherlock turned his big head to John and wanted John to hold it in his hands. John smiled tenderly, feeling his cheeks blush and then he held Sherlock's soft, furred head in his hands, looking into the big, blue/green eyes. Sherlock looked back into John's deep blue eyes and John felt something flutter in his chest.

"_I'm so glad you wanted to share this moment with me._" Sherlock said.

"I'm glad I did too." John answered and pressed his forehead to Sherlock's and closed his eyes while scratching Sherlock's chin.

"_I'm glad you are here with me."_

"I'm glad I'm here with you too."

Suddenly, Mycroft flew away from his shoulder and John could feel Sherlock's fur turning into something more soft: human skin. He felt dark curls brushing his fingers and then long arms wrapped around his smaller body, drawing him close, causing him to release the grip of the man's head. He didn't dare to open his eyes yet. Sherlock put his chin on top of John's head and John could hear the taller man taking a deep breath and drawing him even closer. John noticed that Sherlock had clothes on him, the fabric felt like Sherlock's purple shirt.

"Odd." he thought but he didn't give it much more attention, he just enjoyed the moment of closeness the two men shared together. The sun's last rays warmed their bodies and soon enough, Sherlock released the shorter man and John looked up at him, his face gone red. John could see some red tint in Sherlock's cheeks but not as obvious at his own.

John cleared his throat and feeling rather awkward. He didn't know what to say. He put his hands in his pockets and looked steadily at the ground, but that was soon interrupted by a lean finger under his chin, which lifted his face up to meet a smiling detective's face.

"_Don't be alarmed._" Sherlock's voice said inside John's mind and John looked shocked at Sherlock. "You can use this mind-talking as a human too?" he asked with big eyes and Sherlock nodded.

"_Yes. Don't be scared now._" Sherlock whispered inside John's mind and in a daze, John felt soft lips on his own, wanting to connect with his. John felt his stomach drop but he swallowed, more determined than ever he kissed the younger man back. He felt lean fingers digging in his hair at the back of his head and the kiss deepened. John carefully moved his tongue, licking Sherlock's lips experimentally and the detective immediately gave in and parted his lips, letting John explore his mouth. They savoured each others taste and John felt like he was going to pass out because of the wonderful taste that was Sherlock. He tasted like whipped cream mixed with a dark taste, somewhat like outdated blueberry jam. They kissed for a while before breaking it for the need of air. John leaned his head softly against Sherlock's warm neck and Sherlock rest his cheek on John's head again, keeping him close to his body. "I really... liked that... Oddly enough..." John mumbled with a troubled voice and he heard Sherlock chuckle. "I liked it too." Sherlock murmured back. "I didn't know you knew how to kiss." John said and frowned. "I didn't either." Sherlock said and smiled, drawing in John's wonderful scent. "So... What do we do now? You're still a consulting shape-shifting detective and my flatmate right?" John asked worried and looked up at Sherlock with a nervous stare. "Of course John. I would never leave you, especially not after this wonderful day with you." Sherlock said softly and kissed the shorter man's forehead. John smiled widely and felt the knot in his stomach ease up. "Would you mind if... Uhm..." John was hung up on the words and looked far too troubled. Sherlock found this extremely sweet but didn't say anything. "... We are dating now right?" John asked and Sherlock smiled, this man was almost too cute. "Yes. If you want to, then we are." Sherlock answered and John nodded. "I…I can't almost believe it myself, but I do want to date you Sherlock. I really want to." he said. "Especially after this day and evening with you." he said and smiled gingerly. Sherlock nodded and looked like he was going to burst he was so happy. John couldn't resist hugging him and so he did. He gave Sherlock a hard hug and nuzzled his nose against Sherlock's cheek. They hugged for a while before John started to get cold. "Maybe we should get back." he suggested and Sherlock nodded. "We should."

The two men held took a grip of each others hands and walked back to Mycroft's estate, with the elder man circulating right over their heads, cawing loudly.

* * *

><p>John woke up with a jump, feeling all happy emotions running off him, like water flowing out from a glass. He looked at his bedside table watch and stared at it. 5 AM. He licked his dry lips and frowned, which turned his forehead all wrinkled with worry. Had everything that happened just been a dream? A piece of his inner thoughts? John felt his stomach drop and an overwhelming feeling of grave disappointment washed over him, making him drop down on the bed again. He rubbed his face and felt some tears along his cheeks. Everything had just been a dream, nothing more. But it had felt so real, everything had felt real. The ride with Sherlock, the feeling of flying and freedom, the two brothers playing together... Everything had felt real. John tried to swallow the thick lump of depression that gathered in his throat but oh, today it was so hard. He decided to get up from the bed to take a shower. John slipped dully into his dressing gown and rabbit slippers, walking like a zombie to the bathroom only to get stopped by a Sherlock standing in front of him. John couldn't almost bare to see the younger man, all his emotions from the dream threatened to flow over.<p>

"H-hi Sherlock. You awake now?" he asked, his voice sounded like a sick goose.

"Yes, had some trouble with sleeping, which I assume you had too." the taller man said with a shrug and looked at John with that sharp gaze he always had. John could almost hear the gears that whirred inside Sherlock's head, how the detective tried to deduce something out of the shorter man's current state.

"Yes. Exactly." John answered shortly and tried to get past Sherlock but he stood in the way and the hall was too narrow for John to slip by.

"How are you John? You look a little... off." Sherlock said and John could sense a touch of concern in Sherlock's voice.

"Yes... I... I had this... weird dream..." John started and noticed how Sherlock had caught interest in the subject. "Yes?" the lanky man inquired and John swallowed. "I dreamt that you and I attended to a very odd case, you passed out at the crime scene and later the same evening, you were ill and the next day you just disappeared. I called Mycroft and he picked me up with Athena. We drove to Mycroft's house and there was this beautiful horse standing outside the house, and it came out that you and Mycroft were shape-shifters. You had the ability to shape-shift into a horse and Mycroft could shape-shift into a raven. We rode together you and I; over the green seas of grass and we were free. Free like birds! And Mycroft was flying with us, then we stopped at a hill and looked at the setting sun. And... Uhm..." John's voice turned embarrassed and he licked his lips before continuing. "We... I mean I... I got off your back and stood beside you with Mycroft sitting on my shoulder, and you told me how happy you were that I was with you and I said the same, then you turned into human and you hugged me and then... we... uhm... we kissed." John stopped here and stared at the dirty floor, cursing himself for being so stupid, telling his most inner thoughts and dreams he didn't even know he had to Sherlock. Sherlock would hate him and throw him out from the apartment, he was sure of it. "Continue please." Sherlock said. This made John frown a little but he did as Sherlock said. "We kissed... and then we decided that we were going to date and then we went back to Mycroft's. You'll probably hate me for telling you the weirdest dream I ever had with us kissing and everything, you know I didn't even know I had these feelings for you in the first place and oh my god, how could it possible for someone to shape-shift into an animal? That is just ridiculous!" John spat and felt a sudden anger flared up in him. He felt Sherlock's gaze resting on his face but he didn't dare to look up. "Who said it couldn't be real John?" Sherlock asked suddenly and John could feel how the detective's lean and soft hands enveloped his own. John felt his heart skip a beat and he looked up at the man, he saw something in Sherlock's eyes he never had noticed before, just like in his dream. He saw the wilderness and beauty, the strength and kindness, the trustfulness and care of a horse in those eyes, and all of a sudden, John knew that his dream may not have been true, and Sherlock may not be a shape-shifter. But John knew that their hearts were connected as one, and with Sherlock leaning into his face, John knew that this was the beginning of a never ending dream.


End file.
